Conocer al Desconocido
by Blimunda
Summary: En pausa indefinida. Conjunto de one shots. No importa dónde o cómo comienzan, el destino de todas las vidas siempre es el mismo. La muerte es sencilla, lo interesante es el camino. 2. Robert Baratheon
1. Viserys Targaryen

**Renuncia: **Nada me pertenece, todo lo relacionado a _A Song of Ice and Fire_ es de la propiedad de George R. R. Martin

**Advertencias: **Descripciones de muerte y violencia.

Conjunto de one shots sobre el momento final de algunos personajes

* * *

**::::Conocer al Desconocido::::  
**

**Viserys Targaryen**

Él no pidió nada de lo que le tocó, nunca aspiró a ser el príncipe sucesor ni ser el Rey en el exilio, nadie le preguntó si quería ser el heredero de la gran dinastía del dragón.

Su hermano fue criado desde la cuna para ser todo lo que a él le tocó ser, mientras Rhaegar tuvo maestros, posición, recursos y reconocimientos, Viserys no tuvo otra cosa que el nombre, y nadie se hace Rey sólo por eso, el derecho divino de gobernar no importa cuando hay un poderoso martillo de guerra que se interpone entre el Rey y su trono. Sólo la pelea lo restituye, sabe que muchos pelearon y todos perdieron, muchos los apoyaron y todos los abandonaron.

Mira directo a los ojos de la puta, esa venerada puta que fue lo que más quiso en algún momento de su vida, la que buscaba su mano con desesperación cuando huían de los asesinos en lo oscuro de la noche, la hermanita que le pedía comida cuando no había ni siquiera para él, la maldita que ha conseguido lo que a él nadie le ha dado. Ella ya no retrocede asustada ni se lanza a pedirle disculpas cuando ve que ha despertado al dragón, Dany ya no es Dany.

Intercambian palabras, él exige, ella suplica, como siempre debió ser. Pero ese siempre se acabó hace unos días, ahora ella se cree en una posición superior a él, mas nadie está por encima del Rey. La punta de la espada recorre el vientre abultado, la criatura que crece dentro no es su sobrino, es una bestia como su padre. Se lamenta brevemente que la sangre real haya tenido que mezclarse con la de ese besa-caballos, pero era el precio por su corona.

Las palabras van y vienen, unas en el idioma de Poniente, la lengua que le significa casa y pertenencia, las otras son en el rasposo dothraki que jamás se ha molestado en entender. Dany habla a Drogo y él responde con su tosca voz.

No entiende nada pero percibe un cambio de tono en el diálogo, el miedo se va escurriendo mientras una sonrisa se adueña de los labios de su hermana. La mirada asustada también se transforma y la que ella le otorga de pronto es comprensiva, no se parece en nada a la amorosa que le da a Drogo pero le mueve algo en el interior.

—Tendrás tu corona —dice Dany y repite el khal.

La rígida línea de su boca se rompe al igual que la dureza de su rostro, como los labios de su hermana, los propios van moviéndose en un gesto que no ha mostrado en mucho tiempo —al menos no uno que sea espontáneo y originado por algo parecido a la felicidad—. Da dos pasos atrás sin poder desaparecer la sonrisa, sólo quería eso, sólo basta con eso.

Drogo se acerca a ella y le pone la mano en el vientre, como para asegurarse que él no le ha hecho daño. Viserys no puede entender por qué tanta preocupación por ese cruzado, un caballo nacido de un dragón, ¡qué aberración!

No ha soltado la espada por si acaso alguno de estos seres se atreve a levantar una mano en su contra, los imbéciles no pueden derramar sangre en su estúpida tierra sagrada pero él no es un bárbaro como ellos, el dragón no se inclina ante las leyes de salvajes y rameras.

Las palabras se arrastran fuera de la boca de Drogo, la lengua común no tiene nada que ver con el dothraki pero Viserys consigue entenderle a pesar de lo acentuado de su hablar. Escucha con satisfacción las promesas de una corona única que hará temblar a todo aquél que la vea, una corona digna de un rey como él.

Su cerebro no parece comprender qué sucede cuando un dolor explota en su mano de la espada provocando que la suelte. La emoción que yace en su pecho y la sonrisa en su rostro de pronto luchan contra el dolor, el gesto que éste provoca y la ola de miedo que lo baña, mira asustado hacia atrás y reconoce a los jinetes de sangre de Drogo. Grita y exige que lo liberen, después pide lo único que siempre ha querido, lo que tantos le han prometido y nadie le ha cumplido, esta vez no es la excepción.

Puede sentir el miedo atenazándole la garganta. La rabia al descubrir que ha sido traicionado no consigue darle las fuerzas para despertar al dragón e imponerse como siempre hacía con Daenerys, no puede creer que estos malnacidos le han sujetado como si de un vil animal se tratara. El dolor azota como látigo, esparciendo la sensación de su muñeca al resto del cuerpo, pide a gritos, ya no exige, ahora suplica.

La mirada de Dany ya no es comprensiva, ahora es de pura lástima. ¿Dónde está su hermanita?, ¿dónde está la putita asustada que temía al khal?, él es el dragón, ¿por qué no escuchan? Él sólo quiere lo que le pertenece, lo que todos le han prometido, lo que nadie le ha cumplido.

Drogo habla y se acerca al caldero, se quita el cinturón y suelta una carcajada, los demás ríen. Viserys no entiende, en ese instante sólo puede pensar en el miedo y el dolor, en la desesperación y la más absoluta decepción. Ahora sabe que está solo, ya entiende que así ha sido desde el principio. El perro Mormont se puso del lado de la puta buscando poder metérsela algún día, esos besa-caballos jamás le tuvieron una pizca de respeto.

Hasta su hermana lo ha abandonado.

¿Acaso no se acuerda de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para mantenerlos a salvo?, ¿de cuando tuvo que robar para que ella tuviera algo qué llevarse a la boca?, ¿ha olvidado que él es el Rey?

Dany también lo ha abandonado.

Drogo toma el caldero y lo acerca a él. Un rincón de la mente turbada de Viserys ya comprendía qué va a pasar pero el resto no lo sabía, ahora ya lo entiende y eso sólo le incrementa el terror. Como una parvada de aves en un espacio cerrado, las emociones y sensaciones revolotean dentro de él, el dolor en su mano pasa a segundo término. La indescriptible sensación de la muerte acercándose le taladra la consciencia.

Él sólo quiere lo que es suyo. Él no pidió nada. Él sólo cumple con su deber.

¿Es tan difícil de entender?

La corriente dorada se asoma del caldero, él tira de sus captores y se retuerce, un dragón no se rinde sin dar pelea. Pero nada ocurre, sigue sujeto y el espeso líquido continúa su camino implacable fuera del recipiente.

Las súplicas se le van de la cabeza, las fuerzas y la decepción, el puro terror se adueña de su persona. El oro derretido se acerca inexorablemente, puede ver su reflejo deforme en la nata que desciende, se mira abatido, sudoroso, hecho una piltrafa, ¿es éste el último Rey dragón?

Parece ver algo más, no distingue nada pero sabe que hay algo ahí, de pronto puede sentir la presencia, no la de esas bestias que andan en dos patas y montan a caballo, ésta es muy distinta, una que le genera un miedo aún mayor —si acaso puede ser posible—. La idea de morir no parece ser tan aterradora como la presencia que siente detrás suyo.

La corona se posa en su cabeza, le cubre como amante amorosa la sien y la cara, se desparrama sobre sus hombros y finalmente le besa el pecho.

Un grito es expulsado de su garganta. No tiene tiempo de pensar en sus padres y en su hermano, en los tiempos donde las cosas eran como debían ser y él jugaba a memorizar los nombres de los dragones. Nuevamente el dolor es hecho a un lado al ver directamente a quien se ha posado detrás suyo, la presencia le rodea con ambos brazos sin decir una sola palabra. El dolor va disminuyendo, la decepción y el miedo se han ido, el mundo galopa lejos de él, hay silencio, ya no hay nada.

* * *

Una ocurrencia mientras trato de sacar adelante el otro capítulo de _Lobo de mar_, básicamente un conjunto de one shots alrededor de la muerte de diversos personajes. El buen George ha dado suficiente materia prima para que haya muchos capítulos, sólo espero tener el tiempo para tratar algunos personajes. No hay ningún orden ni preferencia, se aceptan sugerencias.

Gracias por leer


	2. Robert Baratheon

**Robert Baratheon**

Stannis siempre prefirió pelear con la espada, un combate justo y directo donde los combatientes miden frente a frente sus habilidades y el más eficiente es quien vence. Renly en cambio siempre fue más diestro con el arco, la elegancia de un fino arquero le atrajo más a su hermano menor, a quien realmente nunca le importó la justicia en un encuentro, a él le interesaba más la imagen y la finura de la estampa. Sus dos hermanos siempre fueron unos idiotas.

La justicia y el porte son estupideces cuando estás en medio de una batalla, inútiles cuando tienes enemigos por doquier, no importa si son flechas o espadas, cualquiera puede matarte. En plena carnicería lo vital es la velocidad y la letalidad, lo que cuenta es matar antes de que te maten y por eso lo que a él siempre le importó, más que apariencia y rectitud, fue la facilidad para cegar vidas. Ésa es la razón por la que eligió el martillo.

Nunca puede evitar sonreír al recordar lo que sus hermanos decían, "bruto y salvaje como tú" cuando eligió su principal arma de batalla. En unas manos hábiles un martillo de guerra no es justo, pero una espada no es rival contra su potencia, un mazazo bien asestado quiebra a cualquier letal espadachín . Tampoco es elegante, no tiene el rango de ataque del arco pero puede matar a uno o dos arqueros de un sólo golpe.

Muchas veces se lamentó haberse permitido perder condición, ya no blande el martillo con la misma facilidad y eficiencia de antes. Hace mucho que no lo sujeta pero no necesita hacerlo para saber que los giros y los pases ya no son tan veloces, ni las asestadas tan brutales. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría que no sería algo mas que un gordo viejo agitando un pesado instrumento que pronto le cansaría, casi da por hecho que se haría más daño a él mismo que a cualquier posible contrincante. Continuamente se arrepintió de dejarse llevar por el Trono y sus presiones.

Ahora más que nunca.

Nunca lo intentó pero sabe que ese endemoniado animal hubiera caído fulminado con un sólo golpe bien medido, ahora que sólo le queda una endeble hoja de acero, echa de menos su martillo. Ahora que la furiosa mole de carne está por embestirlo quisiera haber hecho otras elecciones, empezando por tener su mazo.

Quizá haber presionado más por su pronta boda con Lyanna, haber ido directamente por ella en vez de enfrentarse al imbécil de Rhaegar, haber elegido otra esposa, mejores consejeros, haber sido una clase distinta de Rey... muchas posibles mejores decisiones, tan imposibles como salir vivo de este encuentro con la bestia que en vez de huir ha decidido confrontarlo. Y de todas las múltiples elecciones, la única que lamenta en ese preciso instante es no tener su martillo.

Pues sabe que el animal lo matará. No al instante ni en cuestión de minutos. Quizá eso es lo más vergonzoso, morirá como un cerdo en matadero, con heridas fatales que le darán un final lento y agónico. ¡Vaya tontería!

Mas es el _Demonio del Tridente_ y no va a quedarse tranquilamente a ver como esta bestia se lleva su vida, él va a pelear aún si sólo es un acto de dignidad.

Mira directo a los ojos del jabalí cuando la distancia es mínima, ríe en su interior al comprender que no es un intrépido justiciero el que mate al Rey Usurpador, sino un cerdo alocado en quien tres lanzas no pudieron acertar con fatalidad. La carcajada es dura y sardónica, el poderoso conquistador del Trono de Hierro será arrancado de esta vida de mierda por una bestia.

Ambos contendientes encajan sus armas en el cuerpo de su oponente, con más fuerza bruta que estrategia. El animal por que no es capaz de pensar una táctica, el hombre por que tiene el intelecto nublado por la furia. Así fue siempre, medita Robert por un instante, él no fue de los tácticos brillantes como Stannis, él fue más de actuar sobre la marcha en espera de un buen resultado, y siempre le fue bien, hasta ahora. _Nuestra es la furia_, se repite con la sonrisa torcida.

El mundo gira y la cabeza parece querer estallarle, ya no es sólo el vino y la adrenalina, es la comprensión de que es el final.

La sangre tibia se mezcla cuando los cuerpos se embisten y las dagas penetran, los colmillos hacen una tajada en el vientre, la cuchilla una en el cuello. La sangre del cerdo se escapa en una dramática cascada que lo baña, las tripas de Robert apenas y se asoman de la abertura. Los dos son heridos de muerte y caen, pero sólo el cerdo con una muerte fulminante, el Rey sabe que a él le toca la parte más complicada.

Lo que sigue es una agónica mezcla de imágenes y sonidos, palabras que tienen sentido y otras muchas que no, rostros abatidos que son de verdad y otros tantos que no, y escenas que no sabe si son realidad o pura alucinación. No sabe por cuánto tiempo se encuentra en ese estado de delirio repleto de un dolor que le azota el cuerpo, rodeado de gente que habla entre sí aunque él no entiende y una molesta picazón en la nariz, la cual no puede aliviar por que sus manos ya no tienen la fuerza de moverse a su voluntad.

La risa burlona y sarcástica le cosquillea en la garganta pero ya no tiene energías ni siquiera para eso, lo más que puede es una sonrisa y una exhalación que parece bufido. El rey reducido a esto. Él, que confrontó y diezmó a la progenie del dragón, ahora no puede ni siquiera rascarse su puta nariz.

Su esposa se posa delante suyo y le dice que estará bien, la muy ladina ni siquiera tiene la decencia de decirle la verdad hasta el final. Miente como ha mentido una y otra vez. Esas lágrimas que caen son una actuación tan diestra que quisiera besarla sólo de saber que sí lo despreció hasta el final. No importa, quizá ella merecía algo mejor, pero lo tuvo a él y lo considera un castigo suficiente. Luego sigue Joffrey, con él sí hay un rastro de culpa, por no poder haber sido un padre de verdad y no sólo una patética excusa de, pero jamás pudo con la idea de los hijos que nunca pudo tener con Lyanna.

Exige que lo dejen a solas con Ned, las palabras que intercambian son una pobre reconciliación de su última discusión, le pide que haga y sea lo que él no pudo y no quiso ser y hacer. Un padre, un rey, un gobernante y un protector. Sabe que lo hará y lo hará bien. La firma de la declaración es un proceso agónico pero consigue hacerlo hasta el final, su última acción como monarca de los siete reinos.

Después de que Ned se va, gente sigue yendo y viniendo. No sabe si todo lo que ve es cierto, está a reventar de leche de la amapola y las alucinaciones son compañía constante. Hay visitas de personas reales y otras venidas de su imaginación, testigos del pasado de un tiempo mejor donde nada pudo ser como quería que fuera. Cuando la noche comienza a caer ve a Jon Arryn acercarse a su lado y hablar tranquilamente con él, Rhaegar y sus padres también lo visitan. Lyanna aparece en el marco de su puerta justo cuando el sol comienza a asomarse, con su sonrisa despreocupada y su mirada retadora, corre al pasillo cuando él la llama y Robert quisiera salir detrás de ella, pero su voluminoso cuerpo no se mueve mas que unos centímetros. Se pregunta si ella estará tan feliz como él de verla de nuevo.

La luz de la mañana entra con fuerza a la habitación y él abre los ojos en un estado afiebrado, no necesita llevarse las manos a la frente para saber que está ardiendo, bueno, aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría. Mira alrededor tanto como su debilitada condición se lo permite, no ve a nadie a pesar de sentir que no está solo. Se fuerza más allá de lo tolerable para descubrir quién lo acompaña esta vez, si es uno de los vivos o uno de los muertos. Mas no encuentra a nadie, y sin embargo no puede dejar de sentir que hay alguien con él.

Comprende que es la última visita que tendrá, más bien un acompañante, uno que no es de pasado o del presente sino una presencia que estará con él en el último paso.

Quiere gritar de desesperación y furia por igual o para llamar a alguien y no estar solo en su muerte, pero la garganta está reseca y las fuerzas lo abandonan aprisa, la fiebre le nubla la vista y los escasos movimientos de los que es capaz son torpes por su condición y por el vino. Gira la cabeza lentamente hacia donde está su acompañante.

—¡Anda cabrón! no estoy listo pero sé que no te importa.

No sabe si el sonido de una sonrisa es suya o del otro, y no le importa saber. Ahora que el dolor, la debilidad y la frustración se han esfumado, sólo le interesa una cosa. La vida ha terminado de escapársele por la herida, la oscuridad empieza a engullirlo, no es desesperante ni emocionante como pensó, es sólo un trance y ya, no más dramático que una flecha en las nalgas o excitante que dos putas encima. Jala aire y lo va soltando poco a poco, lo último que siente son dos poderosas manos tomando las suyas, Robert Baratheon sonríe, y después ya no más.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
